Love Games
by iloveromance
Summary: A misunderstanding involving Niles causes Daphne to seek comfort in a most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

"_Niles Crane, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
><em>

_"I do." Niles replied, looking into Daphne's eyes._

"_And Daphne Moon, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_Oh, I do... with all me heart I do." Daphne replied tearfully._

_The minister smiled as they exchanged rings._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Daphne's breath caught in her throat when her new husband held her face in his hands and gave her the sweetest _

_kiss she'd ever known. _

"_I love you, Daphne." He said, touching his forehead to hers._

_Daphne smiled through her tears. "And I love you, Niles." _

Daphne woke with a start, her heart beating rapidly. This was the second night in a row that she'd had this

dream.

But why?

And then she remembered...

It was still so hard to believe. After all of this time, Niles actually told her that he loved her. And the funny thing

was that she never saw it coming. However when it happened, it was the most amazing feeling ever; knowing

that he loved her. He was the sweetest, most wonderful man and she loved him with all of her heart.

She slipped out of bed and put on her robe and slippers, humming to herself as she padded into the living room

to make breakfast for Dr. Crane and his father.

"Good morning, Dr. Crane! Mr. Crane!" Daphne said, unable to stop smiling.

"Well! You're certainly in a good mood this morning!" Martin said as he sat down at the table with the latest

issue of the _Seattle Times_.

"I quite agree." Frasier said. "To what do we owe this happiness? Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain

brother of mine, would it?"

Daphne's cheeks flushed at the comment. "Dr Crane, really!"

The doorbell rang, causing Daphne's heart to skip a beat.

"Hmm... I wonder who that could be." Frasier said with a smile.

"I'll get it." Daphne said. She ran to the door and opened it; her heart melting at the sight.

"Niles." She said, suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl in Manchester.

"Hello, Daphne."

He was devastatingly handsome; dressed head to toe in white.

"I just stopped by to see if I could interest Frasier in a rousing game of squash."

"I'd love to, dear brother but I'm afraid I have an early meeting at the station." Frasier said.

"Oh, well. Perhaps later?" Niles asked.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Frasier said. "After this meeting, I'll be itching to hit something against a wall...

probably my head!"

Niles laughed. "Meet you at the Seattle Athletic club around 6?"

"Splendid." Frasier replied.

"Well, I should probably be going." Niles said. He smiled at Daphne and leaned in to kiss her.

Overcome with love for him, Daphne wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly, she remembered that they weren't alone, and pulled away from Niles.

"No need to stop." Frasier said with a grin. "Daphne told us about your date, Niles."

Niles looked at his brother in shock. "Oh. Well, Frasier I can explain. You see, I-."

"I'm happy for you, Niles. I really am." Frasier said.

"Really? Well, thank you, Frasier." Niles said as he reached out to shake his brother's hand.

"I'm happy for you too, Daphne; both of you." Frasier said.

Daphne smiled and went to hug Frasier. "Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane. You can't know how much that means to

me."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Martin said.

"I'll see you later?" Niles asked Daphne.

"I can't wait." Daphne replied, kissing him a second time.

When the door closed, she turned around; blissfully unaware that Frasier and Martin were smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexplained nerves crept into Daphne's stomach as she approached Café Nervosa. She really had no reason to

be here. After all, Frasier's cabinets were filled with bags of Café Nervosa's special blend; a bonus she'd

enjoyed when she was dating Eric, the barista.

She still fumed when she remembered how hurt she was when he'd dumped her. It was the night of that

terrible storm. She and Niles had spent the night in his mansion while Maris was away at her day spa.

Nileslooked so handsome...

"Well? Are you goin' in or ain't ya?" A gruff voice asked from behind, startling Daphne out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry that I was blockin' the doorway." Daphne said. She moved out of his way, only to have

him bump into her when he entered the café.

"Jackass." Daphne mumbled when the guy was out of earshot.

She walked through the door and scanned the café, amazed at how busy it was for the middle of the day.

Unfortunately the person she'd hoped to find was nowhere in sight.

Damn... she knew she shouldn't have done this; just shown up in the middle of the day with no explanation

whatsoever. What excuse would she give?

Suddenly the crowd parted and she spotted him. He was sitting in the corner by the bookshelves, drinking a

latte and reading what looked like some sort of report.

Her heart did a crazy little flip just looking at him. He was even more handsome than he'd been when she saw

him this morning. He'd changed into khaki pants, printed suspenders and a light blue shirt.

She couldn't help but stare, once again feeling like that schoolgirl in Manchester. Just as she got up the nerve

to move toward him, a customer cut her off.

"Doesn't anybody in this country have any manners?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

The woman just glared at her and went to the counter.

"Yeah? Well I hope you burn yourself with that coffee!" Daphne said under her breath.

When she returned her gaze to Niles, her heart sank when an attractive young woman emerged and sat down

next to him.

They talked for a long time and Daphne couldn't help but notice the way Niles would gaze into the woman's

eyes, as though he was absorbing every word.

Daphne fought like crazy to control her jealousy. After all, Niles was a professional and he had every right to be

sitting next to a beautiful woman.

When they stood and began walking toward the door, Daphne panicked and ducked around the corner, hoping

they wouldn't notice her.

She watched as they stood by the entrance.  
>"<p>

So I'll see you tomorrow?" The woman asked.

"Absolutely; 10am as promised." Niles replied. He took her hand and patted gently. "I'm looking foreword to

spending time with you again."

Daphne's heart lurched. She couldn't have heard that right.

"Dr Crane?" The woman said when Niles let go of her hand and headed for the door.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Niles sighed audibly. "Amy, we shouldn't be doing this in public. You know how I feel about that."

"Please?" Amy begged.

"Oh, all right. But we can't make a habit of this. Someone might see us."

Daphne turned away, wishing she had never come in here.

"Thanks, Dr. Crane." Amy smiled.

Niles took her hand in both of his and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Amy."


	3. Chapter 3

A mixture of hot and cold filled Daphne all at once. She swallowed hard, and within seconds, Niles and Amy

were blurred by the tears that filled her eyes. She watched as they embraced again, the pain searing through

her broken heart.

How could she have been so stupid?

At a loss for what to do, she slipped out of the café unnoticed and headed for the sidewalk.

It was best to just go home, but there was nothing to do there but sulk in her room. She'd done enough of that

to last a lifetime.

Instead she walked down the street, ignoring the glances of passersby. Her makeup was surely ruined and her

face was streaked with tears. But who cared what she looked like?

She crossed the street and continued walking until she found herself staring at the familiar building. How in the

world had she ended up here?

It shouldn't have been a surprise. Her premonitions told her that she'd find comfort here.

She only wished the premonition had told her why.

As she made her way to the familiar office, her throat felt dry. Finally she reached the KACL studio.

Just as she was about to open the door, she noticed the indicator on the wall, telling her that a show was in

progress. She'd been here enough times to know that she should just wait.

With a sigh, she sank into a nearby chair, wanting desperately to release the tears that she held inside.

On the other side of the window, Dr. Crane was using his gentle, soothing voice to ease his distressed caller's

problems.

But she doubted anything he said right now could soothe her broken heart.

After what seemed like forever, she rose from the chair and peered into the window, hoping to catch a glimpse

of Dr. Crane.

But it wasn't Dr. Crane at all...

It was Bulldog!

Why was he doing his show _now_, when Dr. Crane's show was supposed to be on?

At that moment Kenny, the station manager appeared. "Oh. Hey, Daphne. What brings you here?"

Daphne avoided Kenny's gaze, hoping he hadn't seen her tear streaked face.

"Hi Kenny. I'm just waiting for Dr. Crane. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see if he

wanted me to pick up anything from the market for dinner."

"Well, I'm afraid he won't be home for dinner." Kenny said.

Daphne's eyes widened. "What on earth are you talkin' about?"

Noticing her panic-stricken look, Kenny smiled. "He's perfectly fine, but the station meeting had to be moved to

Tacoma and now there's a fifteen car pile-up on I-5. Chopper Dave said he's never seen anything like it! Don't

worry, they'll be all right, but it'll be a while before they can make it home. So it'll just be you and Mr. Crane

tonight."

Crestfallen, Daphne tried to smile, but the tears rose dangerously close to the surface. And she absolutely

refused to let Kenny see her cry.

"Thanks for the warning, Kenny, but I think Mr. Crane and I can manage."

"Well, my wife's waiting for me." Kenny said. "Take care, Daphne."

"Bye, Kenny."

Once again, she was alone in the hallway. She tried not to think about Niles and Amy, but it was impossible.

Everywhere she looked, she saw pictures of Niles' older brother, reminding her of how his younger brother had

broken her heart.

The door of the studio opened and she looked up to see Bulldog standing in front of her. "Hey Daphne." He

said, hitting her with his folded up Seattle Times sports page. "Gotten any visits from the queen lately? I hear

she's wild about tea and crumpets." He laughed hysterically at his own joke. "Hey, I'm just messin with you. But

seriously, tell the doc's brother that I may need his help. I have this listener who is completely deranged;

possibly psychotic. Won't stop callin' me and I think it may be my fault. I mean, geez, I had no idea that the

guy's daughter was a Sonics' cheerleader .If I had known that, I would have never made that crack about

putting the retired cheerleaders in a rest home! So will you have Niles call me?"

_Niles..._

At the sound of his name, the tears she'd worked so hard to hold inside began to fall and she threw herself into

Bulldog's arms; sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Stunned by Daphne's sudden embrace, Bulldog grinned. "Whoa! No need to get all broken up over me, doll!"

His first thought was to push her away. After all, Daphne was definitely _not_ his type.

However, he'd been in a slump lately, so...

No. No way! He couldn't! The doc would kill him!

He'd just have to let her down easy. No matter how hot she was.

Besides, everybody knew that she had the hots for the doc's brother, Niles.

But when she pulled out of Bulldog's arms and looked into his eyes, his heart softened. Wow, she really looked

upset-and not just the kind of upset look that babes got when he dumped them.

This was real pain; almost as though she was sad about something.

Go figure.

"I'm sorry to be sobbin like this." Daphne said. "You're the last person who wants to hear about me pathetic

love life."

"No problem. I don't have anywhere to go." Bulldog said, wondering why he cared all of a sudden.

Shouldn't this dame be cryin' to the doc or something?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Immediately he wanted to smack himself.

_What are you, stupid, Briscoe? Of course there's something wrong! People don't just burst into tears for no reason in _

_order to get attention! _

Okay, _he_ would, but this was Daphne; the doc's home care worker. No way would a dame like that stoop to his

level.

"So what happened? Does it have to do with the doc's brother?"

Daphne nodded. "It's just terrible! I can't even-Oh I can't even say the words!"

Her voice broke and she leaned

her head on his chest, prompting him to put his arm around her. "Oh, hey. It'll be all right. I promise."

It was the first time he'd ever said those words to a woman and actually meant them.

But she only shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

Bulldog was at a complete loss for words. What in the hell was he supposed to say to her? He didn't even know

what had happened.

But he knew one thing. She had a broken heart.

Unfortunately he knew that feeling all too well. The worst was when he'd stolen Roz's friend Sharon away from

the doc. When Sharon dumped him, it was the worst pain imaginable. Fortunately the doc's brother Niles was

kind enough to have a session with him. Even if it was in the men's room.

He had to say something to Daphne though. He couldn't just let her cry on his shoulder all day. He just bought

this shirt!

And money didn't grow on trees, ya know!

So he did what he knew best. "Hey... why don't we go get a drink and talk about this?"

She looked up, clearly surprised by the offer. "Oh, I don't think that's such a good-."

"Come on! I don't bite! Much." Bulldog said with a laugh.

"Well, okay, but let me call Mr. Crane and tell him where I'll be. I don't want to worry him."

"Oh hey! Don't do that!" Bulldog said a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell him you're with me, then... Well I don't even want to _think_ about the hospital bills. Not to

mention the broken ribs."

"Oh nonsense! Mr. Crane would never do that!" Daphne said.

"It's not Grandpa I'm worried about!" Bulldog replied.

"All right, if you insist I'll just tell him I'm goin' out with me girlfriend. He'll never know the difference." Daphne said.

"Hey, _I_ would! I ain't a girl!" Bulldog arched his shoulders back in an effort to show his masculinity.

Daphne smiled and took Bulldog's hand. "No, but you are me friend."

To this Bulldog lit up like a Christmas tree and offered Daphne his arm. "Shall we go?"

Daphne thought for a minute and then linked her arm through Bulldog's.

"Yes. I'd love to have a drink with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"All right! The game is on!" Bulldog yelled when he and Daphne walked into The Scoreboard.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Wow, what a coincidence, considerin' we're in a sports bar!"

Bulldog turned and glared at her. "Hey babe, only _I_ can make sarcastic comments, _got it_?"

Daphne sighed and looked around the crowded, noisy sports bar. Maybe having a drink with Bulldog wasn't

such a good idea after all.

"Man, this is perfect!" Bulldog said as they slid into the booth. "So what'll you have?"

Daphne scanned the menu. "White wine, please."

"Wine? In a _sports bar_? What are you, English or somethin'?" He said with a laugh. When he noticed that she

wasn't laughing, his smile disappeared. "Oh... yeah. I guess you are, aren't you?"

To the waiter he said, "I'll have a pint of Rainier, and make it quick."

"You know... maybe we should go somewhere a little less crowded." Daphne said as she grabbed her purse

from the seat.

"Nah, this is great!" Bulldog said, putting his hand on her arm to stop her. "Perfect view of the Sonics-Bulls

game, right here!"

"Bulldog, this is hardly a quiet place in case you hadn't noticed!"

"If you think I'm leaving, you're crazy!" he replied.

"But I thought we were going to talk about me problem! This was your idea and-."

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute! The Sonics are about to score and-YES! Johnson does it again! Whoo Hoo!"

Daphne sunk down in her seat, praying that no one was watching them. She picked up a menu and pretended

to read it, hoping Bulldog would get the hint. And to her complete amazement, it appeared that he had.

"Okay, so what happened between you and the doc?" he was asking now.

A familiar ache settled into her chest. Bulldog was the last person she wanted to discuss her love life with; no

matter how pathetic it was. But there was no one else to talk to.

Oh, she supposed she could have just gone home after the incident at Café Nervosa and poured out her heart

to Martin. But she didn't want to cause a row between him and his son. Besides, Niles was free to see

whomever he wanted. After all, she and Niles had only had one dinner together. One lovely, romantic...

"Hey!"

She jumped when she felt someone punch her arm.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, terrified that something had happened.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"

"Oh right... Well, I couldn't stop thinkin about him, you know?"

"Yeah..."

Daphne couldn't help but notice the dreamy look that came over Bulldog.

"You mean you felt this way about someone, too?" she asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh yeah..." he said in the same wistful voice.

Daphne was amazed and gave him her full attention; grateful for the change in subject. "Who was she?"

"Lisa Mckowski." He sighed.

"This Lisa... what was she like?"

He took a sip of his beer and looked at her in disbelief.

"What's she like? Well how in the hell should I know?"

"Well, you just said-."

He gulped down the rest of his beer and motioned for the waiter to bring him another one.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna date a Seagal!"

Daphne was appalled. "What?"

Bulldog tried unsuccessfully to hold in his hysterical laughter. "Wait, you actually thought that Lisa was a real

person? She's a Seagal! A cheerleader for the Seahawks! Oh man! I can't believe you fell for that! Are you crazy

or something?"

"I'm beginning to think so." Daphne said.

"All right, so you have the hots for the doc. And then what happened?" Bulldog asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, yeah. But hurry up, would ya?"

"All right. Well... I just couldn't stop thinking about him and-."

"Come on! Come on!" Bulldog said, motioning for her to finish her story.

"I went to Café Nervosa to see if he was there."

"And was he?"

"Oh, he was there, all right."

"So what happened?"

"Oh God... I can hardly say the words. He was with this woman. It all seemed very innocent, but then as they

were leaving, he-."

A lump formed in her throat and her eyes filled with tears, remembering that horrible moment.

"What? What?" Bulldog yelled. "For God's sake! What happened?"

Apparently he didn't notice that she was crying.

Her voice quivered when she spoke. "I still can't quite believe it. He-."

"Okay, shut up! Shut up! The second half is starting! Man, this game is getting good!" Bulldog yelled.

Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, the Sonics scored another basket. She winced as Bulldog

and the rest of the bar patrons began cheering and yelling; Bulldog drowning them all out with his annoying

barking. It was a noise that made the sound of Eddie's bark seem like a lullaby.

This was turning out to be the worst mistake she'd ever made.

No, that was wrong.

Her worst mistake was believing that Niles really loved her. But she'd had no reason to doubt him.

It all seemed so sincere...


	6. Chapter 6

"Daphne, can I talk to you?" Niles had asked a few days earlier when they were alone in Frasier's apartment.

Daphne looked up from the pile of laundry that she was folding.

"Certainly, Dr. Crane, What's on your mind?"

Niles grinned. "Well... I just wanted to say thank you."

She put down the towel and looked at him.

"Thank me? Whatever could you be thankin' me for, Dr. Crane?"

"Remember last week when I told you about that patient of mine who was having those disturbing visions?"

"Oh yes. I remember quite well." Daphne replied.

"Thanks to your expertise on the subject, she's made a remarkable recovery. And I owe it all to you." Niles said

with a smile.

Daphne blushed. "That's sweet of you to say, but I really didn't do anything. I just gave you some insight on me

psychic visions."

"Apparently your insight is brilliant! I've never seen my patient so happy before!" Niles said; his voice bursting

with delight.

"I'm glad I could help you." Daphne said resuming her folding.

"Well... I'd like to repay you, somehow." Niles said.

"That's not necessary, Dr. Crane." Daphne replied. "After all, what are friends for?"

"I insist!" He answered, a little too quickly.

"Oh... Well, if you feel that strongly about it, then I accept. What did you have in mind?"

"How about dinner?"

She stopped folding Frasier's shirt and started at Niles in surprise. "Dinner?"

Niles laughed nervously. "Oh God, that's much too foreword. Almost sounds as though I'm asking you out on a

date, doesn't it? Because, although that would be heavenly, I wouldn't want to be too-."

Daphne's heart did another little flip in her chest. "I'd love to have dinner with you!"

He looked down at his feet. "I didn't think you would... wait... what did you say?"

Daphne smiled at his shocked expression. "I'd love to go out on a date with you, Dr. Crane."

For a moment she feared that he might faint, and she reached out to steady him. "Dr. Crane! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Daphne. So... I'll call you later?"

"I'm looking foreword to it." Daphne replied.

When he'd gone, she leaned against the door and sighed. Suddenly she felt like a teenager who'd been asked

out by the boy of her dreams.

However, her blissful state soon turned to momentary panic at the realization that they were going to spend

the evening alone. Spending the evening at his brother's apartment was one thing, but a restaurant was quite

another.

_For God's sake, Daphne, it's just diner with Dr. Crane! He just wants to say thank you, and that's all. Besides, you've _

_said it yourself a hundred times... he's only a friend._

But if that was true, then why did she get a warm, nervous feeling inside her chest whenever she thought

about him?


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time, Daphne searched through her closet, desperate to find something appropriate to wear.

_It's just dinner! _ She told herself over and over. After all she'd been to dinner with men lots of times.

But her heart knew better.

This wasn't just any man...This was Niles.

At the thought of him, sudden warmth filled her and she pulled a pink flowered skirt and a matching pink

sweater from the closet. ; Not too dressy but not too casual either.

A quick spray of her favorite perfume and a final touch up of her hair and she was ready to go.

She took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"Wow, look at you!" Martin exclaimed, admiring her appearance. "Must be some date!"

"Mr. Crane, you know very well that Niles is just takin' me to dinner. He just wanted to say thank you. And if

you ask me, he's goin' a bit too far. I mean, I didn't do anything. Just gave him some insight on me psychic

visions."

"Well it seemed to be pretty special to him!" Martin said.

A sudden anxiety consumed Daphne as began to pace the living room, much to Martin's amusement.

"I feel like a father waiting for my daughter's date to pick her up for the Senior Prom!" Martin laughed.

"Mr. Crane!" Daphne said; her cheeks flushing with color.

The doorbell rang, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Oh God. He's here."

Martin smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I'll just be gettin' the door." Daphne said, not bothering to answer his question.

She opened the door, her breath catching in her throat. He was devastatingly handsome in a dark suit with a

blue print tie.

"Hey Niles! Wow! You look pretty spiffy! New suit?" Martin asked.

But Niles didn't answer...

"Niles!" his father yelled, in an attempt to get his son's attention.

Niles tore his gaze away from Daphne. "What? Oh. I'm sorry, Dad. I was just..."

"Hello, Dr. Crane. You look very handsome."

"Thank you, Daphne. You look..."

Daphne couldn't help but smile when she noticed him looking her up and down. Her heart warmed at the

unspoken compliment. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"I've reserved a table for us at the new Italian restaurant at Westlake; Tucci Benucch."

"Wow! That's a really fancy place! Saw an ad for it in the paper just this morning!" Martin exclaimed. "It's

supposed to be really romantic." He added, smiling at his son.

"Dad, what are you getting at?" Niles asked. "I'm merely thanking Daphne for helping my patient; albeit

inadvertently."

"Whatever you say, Son." Martin said, chuckling to himself.

"Well, shall we go?" Niles said, ignoring his dad's grin.

"Have a good time, kids!" Martin called to them as they walked out the door.

"God, that was embarrassing!" Niles said with a sigh as he pushed the call button for the elevator.

"Are you talkin' about your father? He was very well-behaved actually." Daphne said. "Believe me, if I told you

some of the things he talks about when we're doin' his exercises; you'd be hidin under the sofa cushion like

Eddie does!"

Niles laughed. "Imagine, Dad thinking that I picked the restaurant just because it was..."

"Romantic?" Daphne finished.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"I just love romantic restaurants, don't you, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"Um... yes, but Daphne, I really didn't meant to imply that-."

"The music, the candles... staring into each other's eyes across the table."

Niles tugged on his silk tie. "My, it's... really getting warm in here, isn't it? Wonder what's taking this elevator so

long to... oh... I... guess it would help if I pushed the button for the lobby now wouldn't it?"

"Dr. Crane, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were feelin' a bit nervous."

"Nervous? Um... no. I'm just... Oh look! Here we are in the lobby."

Daphne smiled. "So we are."

Nat King Cole's smooth voice drifted from the radio as the BMW pulled out of the parking garage and onto the

street. "Oh I love this song!" Daphne said. "It's so romantic. Don't you think so, Dr. Crane?"

"What?"

"The song. It's romantic, isn't it?"

"Oh right... the song. Yes... it certainly is." Niles replied.

"You _are_ nervous, aren't you?" Daphne asked, unable to resist grinning.

"Nervous?" Niles repeated. "Well, now that you mention it, I might be a bit nervous, although it's ridiculous."

"I must say I'm flattered, Dr. Crane, but we're just having dinner together. We're friends, right?"

"Friends... of course." Niles replied.

It was then that Daphne noticed the tiny sting of disappointment when Niles agreed with her, and she

wondered where it had come from.


	8. Chapter 8

The outdoor seating area at Tucci Benucch was decorated in soft hues of maroon and green accented by white

tablecloths and candles. Tiny white twinkle lights illuminated the rows of Italian cypress tress that were placed

sporadically around the terrace. And over the PA system, Sinatra crooned a sentimental tune.

"This certainly is romantic, isn't it?" Daphne asked, gazing at her surroundings.

Niles took a bite of his pasta. "Yes, it is... although a little more than I had anticipated."

Noticing his worried look, Daphne smiled and covered his hand with hers. "It's wonderful, Dr. Crane... If it

weren't for me psychic visions, I doubt you'd gone to all of this trouble. I hardly think I deserve such a fancy

meal."

"Of course you do." He said quickly. "Actually, Daphne... there's another reason I asked you out to dinner.

Other than just to thank you, I mean."

"I'm flattered; Dr. Crane, but I can't imagine why you'd make such a fuss over me like this."

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Niles said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

He put down his fork and sighed. "This is rather difficult for me to say without stumbling over the words. I'm not

quite sure how to say it."

"But you have a wonderful way with words, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said.

Niles smiled shyly. "Oh... well... Thank you, Daphne."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Daphne, we've known each other for a while now and... well..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I just..."

Daphne couldn't help noticing that he'd stopped eating and was now staring into her eyes.

"Dr. Crane? What's wrong?"

"Daphne, I-."

"Yes?"

A new song began over the PA system; a song she recognized instantly. Ella Fitzgerald. Just the first few notes

tugged at her emotions. She and Niles stared at each other, blissfully unaware that they were now holding

hands across the table as the song continued...

_"Heart and soul... I fell in love with you, heart and soul..."_

"Dr Crane..."

"I love you, Daphne."

She dropped her fork mid-bite; the clanking metal resounding loudly against the plate as she tried to absorb

what she had just heard.

"What?"

He swallowed hard. "Well... this is rather awkward, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Daphne, I'm

so sorry if I ruined your evening."

His sweet concern for her almost brought tears to her eyes. "Y-you didn't ruin anything, Dr. Crane. In fact-."

Niles looked away, sadly. "I suppose we should go. No sense in staying here any longer. I can see that I've

made you uncomfortable and that certainly wasn't my intention, but... well, I guess I should have seen it

coming. Waiter? Check please!"

Reluctantly she waited as he paid the bill and followed him out of the restaurant, wondering if he had any idea

how much his confession was affecting her.


	9. Chapter 9

The soft music that drifted from the speakers of Niles' BMW was deafening compared to the silence that filled

the space between them.

Daphne glanced at Niles, painfully aware that he kept his eyes focused on the road. Clearly she had hurt his

feelings, or worse... broken his heart.

But she had no idea what to do... what to say. How do you respond when someone says "I love you?"

_I love you, Daphne..._

The words resounded in her head like a dream.

But this was no dream.

Looking at him now, her heart filled with love for him because she knew how difficult it must have been for him

to tell her how he felt about her.

And to think that she'd never seen it coming.

Wordlessly, Niles pulled the car in to the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage. When they reached Frasier's condo,

they stood at the doorway, face to face.

"Well... I guess I should be getting home." Niles said. "I'll see you later, Daphne. Thank you for a wonderful

evening. I'm sorry it was so...well... I can only trust that you enjoyed yourself; at least part of the time."

Daphne smiled and touched his shoulder. "I had a lovely time, Dr. Crane. I can't thank you enough."

"You're most welcome. Goodnight, Daphne."

She watched as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him. In seconds he would be gone.

Without giving it another thought, she opened the door, relieved to find that he was still waiting for the

elevator. "Dr Crane?"

He turned around in surprise. "Daphne?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

"Daphne, is something wrong?" Niles asked.

"Actually... can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Certainly."

Niles followed her back into the condo and found Martin in the living room sitting in his favorite chair.

"Oh hey, Dad."

"Hey kids! Have a good time?" How was the restaurant?"

Daphne glanced at Niles, then back at Martin. "Yes, it was lovely, Mr. Crane. Thank you."

Martin climbed out of his chair. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Kids."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane."

When they were alone, Daphne and Niles shared an awkward silence.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Um, yes... Would you like to go out on the balcony? It's such a beautiful night." Daphne said, gesturing for him

to follow her.

"It certainly is." Niles said as he opened the door for her.

They stood face to face, and Daphne knew she had to say something.

"Dr. Crane? I just wanted to thank you so much for the lovely dinner."

Even in the darkness, she could see him blushing.

"You're welcome, Daphne." Niles said.

"Dr. Crane, about what you said earlier..."

"Oh yes." He said, looking down at his feet. "Well, I'm sorry about that. I just-."

She put her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Dr Crane, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Niles ran his hand through his hair. "What do you mean?"

In a boldness that surprised even her, Daphne took Niles' face in her hands and kissed him.

When the kiss ended, they parted and he looked at her in amazement.

"Daphne..."

"I love you, too... Niles."


	10. Chapter 10

"This stinks! This is total BS!"

Daphne blinked, shocked to find herself sitting in the obnoxious sports bar.

"Can you believe this?" Bulldog was asking.

"I-I'm sorry. What?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you? It's like your brain took a trip to another planet or something! I

said and I quote 'Can you believe the score of this game? Lakers 128, Sonics 53!' It's _crap_, I tell you! Total _crap_!

I told you to trade Watson!" Bulldog yelled to the television. "But do you listen? NO! Of course not! You're

idiots! Thank God this game is over!"

_Game over..._ the only words Daphne really cared about at that moment. "I'm sorry they lost." She said, feigning

interest. "But I'd really like to talk about what happened with Dr. Crane. You see he-."

Bulldog looked at his watch. "Oh man! I had no idea it was so late! I should be getting home. See ya kid!"

"What?" She yelled in disbelief. "After all that, you're just going to leave me here?"

"Hey! I bought you a glass of wine, didn't I?"

"_I_ bought the wine _and _your beers! Your credit card was declined, remember?" Daphne yelled, not caring if

people were staring at them.

"Hey, not so loud! I have a reputation, you know!" Bulldog retorted.

"Boy, that's an understatement." Daphne said. Hot tears formed behind her eyes and she angrily grabbed her

purse and rose from the booth.

"Goodbye, Bulldog. Thanks for... well... never mind."

"Later." He said with a wave; his gaze transfixed on the Sonics replay that now graced the huge TV screens.

This was a mistake of gigantic proportions. What was she thinking, going out with Bulldog? Had she become

that desperate for someone to console her?

Well, a lot of good that had done!

Going to a sports bar with Bulldog to talk about her problems was like going to a singles bar with Roz and

expecting her to listen.

Feeling worse than she had that afternoon, Daphne walked out of The Scoreboard and headed for the only

place she could find solace.

Home.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, Daphne. You're home late." Frasier said when Daphne walked through the front door. "Dad and I were

starting to worry."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

"No need to be sorry. We're just glad you're okay." Frasier said.

"Absolutely and as long as you're safe and enjoyed your evening, that's all that matters." Martin added.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "It was hardly enjoyable."

Suddenly embarrassed that she'd ever spoken, she hung up her coat and put away her purse.

"Ill just be goin' to bed now. Goodnight, Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane."

Quickly she walked past the two men, who had exchanged confused looks.

"Daphne, are you all right?" Frasier asked.

"I'm fine, Dr. Crane. Goodnight."

She disappeared into her room and quickly closed the door. Thankful to be alone, she sat down on the bed. The

faces of Niles, Frasier and Martin stared at her from the wooden picture frame on her dresser. They were all so

handsome, but none as handsome as Niles.

At the thought of him, the tears she'd held inside filled her eyes

and began to fall. Soon she was sobbing herself to sleep.

(3am)

She woke suddenly, having barely slept at all. With a sigh, she rose from the bed and pulled on her plush robe

and slippers. Quietly she padded into the hallway, relishing the quietness and the chance to be alone.

The house was dark except for the glow of the lights from the Seattle skyline.

Ever so quietly she went to the door and walked out onto the balcony, staring out into the night sky. The moon

was full and the sky was blanketed with stars.

It was the perfect romantic evening. She only wished that Niles was here; holding her as they gazed into the

night sky together.

Niles...

A sob escaped and once again tears began to fall.

"Daphne?"

Wanting to be alone, she pretended not to hear her name. But the figure came closer.

"Daphne, are you all right? I heard you crying." Frasier asked.

She turned, her heart warming at the sight of her friend's kind face. "Oh, Dr. Crane!"

She held him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Daphne, what's wrong?" Frasier asked, gently rubbing her back. "There, there. What's this all about?

Trouble with your mother again?" I know it can't be easy, being at odds with the woman who gave you life."

She raised her head and looked at him. "Oh, Dr. Crane I only wish it was me mum. Things would be a lot

easier."

"Want to talk about it? I'm listening."

Daphne smiled, grateful for Frasier's kindness. It was a far cry from Bulldog's pathetic attempts of consoling.

Finally she pulled out of his arms and sighed. "Okay. Well, I went to Café Nervosa in the hopes that your

brother would be there. I didn't have a reason to go in. I just..."

Frasier smiled. "You missed him."

"Yes. It's crazy, I know. I mean, I'd just seen him this morning."

"So what happened?"

"Well, the place was so busy, I could hardly move. Then I finally saw him sittin at a table with a woman."

"Really..." Frasier said.

"Dr. Crane, he has every right to be with someone else. I mean, we never agreed..." her voice trailed away.

"Did you recognize her?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. But as they were leaving the café, I heard him call her Amy. I didn't mean to

eavesdrop; really I didn't. But they were practically standin' right in front of me face."

She turned away, her arms folded in front of her chest. "He was holding her hand and said he couldn't wait to

see her again. I didn't think much of it, but then he told her... he loved her and then... Oh God..."

Suddenly she felt Frasier's hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned back to him, his genuine concern pulling at

her emotions. Within seconds, Frasier's image was blurred by hot tears that stung her eyes.

"Daphne, what happened?" Frasier asked again.

"Oh Dr. Crane..." Daphne's voice quivered and then broke. "Niles is in love with her!"


	12. Chapter 12

(The Next Morning)

After a restless night of sporadic sleep, Daphne crawled out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. The last

thing she wanted to do was face the day, but she might as well make the best of it.

"Morning, Daphne." Martin said, looking up from his newspaper. "When's breakfast coming? I'm starved!"

"Is that all you ever think about is food?" She snapped. "Your breakfast will be ready when I bloody well say it

is!"

"Whoa! What's gotten into you?" Martin asked, startled by her anger.

"Dad..." Frasier said from the hallway. "It's all right. Morning Daphne." He said, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"H-Hello, Dr. Crane. I'll get your breakfast right away and your father's too."

"No need to rush on my account." Frasier said.

"Well what about me?" Martin asked.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll make you something too."

Daphne sighed, grateful for Frasier's understanding.

"Daphne, care to join us for breakfast? I'll make anything you like." Frasier said.

"I'm fine, Dr. Crane. I'll just start on the laundry." Daphne answered.

"You know, you really should eat something. It's not healthy to-."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I could stand to use a few pounds anyway." Daphne said; her eyes moving up and

down her body. "And besides, doing the laundry will take me mind off of things."

"Well, if you want to talk..."

"Yeah, yeah we know. _You're_ _listening_." Martin said sarcastically. "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Never mind, Dad. Just something that Daphne and I were discussing earlier." Frasier said.

"You know, I can't thank you enough for that, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. "It helped so much to get me feelin's

out."

Frasier smiled and kissed Daphne on the forehead. "It was my pleasure, Daphne. Now... I think I'll go get

ready. I'm meeting Roz at Café Nervosa to discuss some paperwork. Although I have a feeling that she'll be

more interested in discussing her latest _beau_!"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Frasier said.

"Thank you Dr. Crane." Daphne said as she started on the ironing.

"Niles! What a nice surprise!"

Daphne looked up and upon seeing Niles, an unfamiliar coldness swept through her body, followed by a rush of

warmth.

Oh, why did he have to look so handsome?

Quickly she diverted her eyes and concentrated on the clothing.

"Hello, Frasier. I'm sorry I didn't call first." Niles said.

"Oh, that's all right. Always happy to see you." Frasier said, glancing at Daphne.

Niles' face lit up at the compliment. "Well, thank you! Actually the reason I came by is because I read about the

most marvelous new restaurant on Fifth Avenue and we simply must try- Oh... Hello Daphne."

Daphne looked up. "Dr. Crane." She said brusquely.

Apparently unaware of her heartache, Niles walked over to Daphne who was still ironing her clothes and, with a

smile that made her heart melt, leaned over to kiss her.

Automatically she turned her head, flinching when he kissed her cheek.

Stupidly she prayed that he wouldn't notice, but of course he did. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Are you okay, Daphne?"

"I-I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" She asked, unable to hide the quivering in her voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a voice so sweet, that she bit back a sob.

She grabbed the freshly ironed shirts, praying he hadn't seen the tears that had begun to splash onto her

cheeks. "I'd better put these up before they become a wrinkled mess."

"Here, let me help you with those." Niles said.

Daphne looked worriedly at Frasier, who cast a knowing glance in her direction.

"Um, Niles..." He said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know... I was thinking... we really don't

get to spend a lot of time with each other. Why don't we head over to Café Nervosa and get a drink? My treat."

"That sounds wonderful, Frasier. But first I should find Daphne and apologize for-."

"That's not necessary, Niles." Frasier said.

"But Frasier, she's visibly upset and, well... I can't stand think of her hurting."

"Daphne will be just fine." Frasier said.

"But I really think-."

Frasier tugged gently at his brother's arm. "Come on, Niles. I'll buy you a latte with the _faintest hint of _

_cinnamon_."


	13. Chapter 13

"Frasier, are you sure that Daphne's okay?" Niles asked for the third time since they'd arrived at Café Nervosa.

"She'll be fine... eventually." Frasier said.

"So there _is_ something wrong. I _knew_ it!" Niles said.

"Look Niles, the reason I offered to buy you a drink is because I need to talk to you about something."

"Certainly." Niles said, taking a sip of his latte. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, this is rather difficult to discuss, but..."

"Frasier what is it? Did something happen to Dad? He looked just fine when I saw him earlier."

"No. Dad's fine. Actually Niles... I wanted to discuss... your love life."

Niles nearly choked on his latte. "M-my what?"

"Your love life. I mean, you do have one, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but... well, there's really not much to tell. I mean, it's wonderful. After all these years, I finally

did something right. I took your advice, took a chance and told Daphne that I love her."

"Yes, she told me. She was happier than I've ever seen her." Frasier said. "She's really in love, Niles."

Niles' face reddened. "Well, that makes two of us."

"That's splendid, Niles." Frasier said.

"Well, thank you Frasier. I know it's a bit awkward, with Daphne being Dad's home care worker and all, but-."

Frasier's smile disappeared and in its' place, a livid glare.

"What's wrong?" Niles asked.

"Niles, how could you?" Frasier yelled, starling Niles with his sudden outburst.

"Frasier, I haven't the faintest notion of what you're talking about!" Niles said.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Frasier retorted.

"If I knew what you were talking about, don't you think I would have answered you? Unless you were speaking

rhetorically, of course."

"I'm talking about your telling Daphne that you love her when, in fact, you're in love with someone else!"

"Someone-why that's absurd! I could never love anyone other than Daphne! I've loved her since the first

moment -Wait... Frasier, you can't think I'm still in love with Maris! After the hell she put me through, Daphne is

like an angel sent from the heavens above!"

"Hmmm... Does Amy know this?"

"Amy? Who's Amy?"

"For God's sake, Niles! The woman you're in love with!"

"What?" Niles stared at his brother in disbelief. "Frasier, I'm not in love with any one named Am-Oh my God..."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "Coming back to you now?"

"Frasier, believe me, I'm not in love with Amy. She's merely a patient!"

"A _patient_? Niles, have you _completely_ lost your senses? Do you have any idea how unethical it is, falling in love

with one of your patients?"

"How do you even know about this?"

"So you're not denying it?"

Niles motioned for Frasier to lean in closer "Look, Frasier, this completely goes against all my rules of patient

confidentiality, but because you're my brother, I'm willing to divulge sensitive patient information; especially if it

will get rid of this ridiculous conjecture you have that I'm in love with someone besides Daphne!"

"I'm listening." Frasier said.

Niles rolled his eyes at his brother's favorite catch-phrase. "Oh... all right. Amy is manic-depressive; ecstatic one

day and on the verge of despair the next. When she came to me a month ago, she was a complete basket

case. The only way I could build up her self-esteem and keep her from going off the deep end was by making

her feel loved. Unfortunately, since our first meeting, she seems to have become quite infatuated with me.

Imagine falling in love with someone the moment you first lay eyes on them! It's preposterous!"

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "It certainly is! So go on with your... story."

"This experiment was going well at first, but it's gotten completely out of hand. I asked her to meet me here to

discuss the matter and as we were leaving she insisted that I show some affection toward her. At first I

refused, and calmly explained that such displays make me feel uncomfortable and that it's not ethical. But then

she insisted and because I didn't want to cause a scene, I politely kissed her on the cheek and told her that I

loved her. No one even saw us."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, dear Niles."

"What are you talking about?"

"You only _think _no one saw you."

"I'm sorry. I'm not following."

"_Daphne_ saw you, Niles! She was there when you were practicing your public display of affection!"

"DEAR GOD!" Niles said, stunned at this information.

"Yes... _Dear God_ indeed!" Frasier said.

"H-How do you know this?" Niles asked. He drank the piping hot latte in one gulp, wincing as it went down his

throat.

"Because, Niles, I found her on the balcony at 3am, sobbing! The poor woman was practically inconsolable! She

told me everything; how she went to the café because she couldn't stop thinking about you; only to find you

confessing your love to another woman!"

"Oh God... Oh God... Oh God..." Niles rose to his feet and clutched his hands to his chest as he walked around

the café as though he were a zombie.

"Niles! What's wrong?" Frasier asked, rushing to his little brother's side.

"I-I can't breathe! I-I... Fra... I can't... b... breathe!"

When Frasier noticed everyone in Café Nervosa was watching the dramatic scene unfold, he did his best to

steer Niles back to the table.

"It's all right, everyone." He announced to the patrons. "My brother is just having a bit of trouble processing

some rather unsettling news. He'll be fine momentarily."

Finally he was able to coax Niles back into the chair. "You'll be fine, Niles. Just try to relax."

"B-but how can I relax when I-I've made a horrible mistake, Frasier! How could I have been so stupid? My only

chance at happiness and now I've lost her forever!" Niles cried.

"Oh Niles, please don't be so hard on yourself. Just find Daphne and tell her it was all a misunderstanding."

Niles shook his head sadly. "It's no use! Daphne must hate me!"

"Daphne could never hate you!" Frasier said. "Now why don't we go over to the studio and talk about this?

Daphne loves you and... Well, I'm going to help you get her back!"


	14. Chapter 14

KACL Studios 4:59pm

"Martha, I think you just need to ask yourself if you love this man enough to want to spend the rest of your life

with him."

_"You're right. I will think about it. Thank you, Dr. Crane."_

"Well, Seattle... it seems that true love may soon blossom for Martha and Greg. So on that heartwarming note,

here's wishing you love, laughter and a good evening. But above all, here's wishing you good mental health."

"Great segment, Frasier..." Niles said as he walked into the studio. "An entire show all about finding true love. If

you wanted to torture me, you could have just taken me to a fast food restaurant!"

"Oh I am sorry, Niles. I hadn't planned on doing a theme show, but it seems that everyone who called in had

their mind on love." Frasier replied.

Niles swallowed hard "Well... there's more to life than love you know. Love only leads to heartbreak and

loneliness."

"Niles, really, I think we should talk about this, and-."

"Hey losers! Get lost!" Bulldog said, dragging his metal props into the studio. "Did you hear me? I said BEAT IT!"

Frasier cringed when Bulldog hit the large metal gong with the stick; the sound resonating loudly throughout

the studio.

"Bulldog, really!" Frasier yelled. "Must you use that awful contraption every time you do your show?"

"You're right, Doc." Bulldog said. He put his hand on his cheek as though he was deep in thought. "Yes, I must!"

"Frasier, I have to talk to her." Niles said frantically. "But I just don't know what to say!"

Bulldog scoffed. "Well you'd better start figuring it out."

"Niles looked at Bulldog in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bulldog pointed to the window and barked.

Niles looked up, his heart beating faster at the vision that had just entered Roz's booth.

"Daphne..." He said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Hang on a sec." Bulldog said, looking directly at Niles. "There's something I need to do."

There was a collective, disbelieving gasp as Bulldog walked into the booth and kissed Daphne passionately.

Then, in true Bulldog fashion returned to the studio, grinning at the stunned expressions that filled the faces of

Niles, Frasier and Roz.

"What can I say? She's crazy about me! Story of my life." Bulldog said with a laugh as he walked past them and

began his show.


	15. Chapter 15

"Niles, wait!" Frasier said as he ran across the parking lot to catch up with his brother.

When they reached Niles' BMW, Frasier was gasping for air.

"Niles... please!"

When Niles turned around, the sad expression he wore broke Frasier's heart.

"Look, there has to be some... reasonable explanation for this! Why don't you just go talk to her and find out

what this is all about?"

"I don't have to ask, Frasier! I _know _what's going on! I saw it with my own eyes! I hurt her deeply and now

she's fallen in love with him!"

"Good God, Niles! Don't be ridiculous! She can't possibly be in love with... Bulldog! I can't even believe you

would think such a thing!"

"Well, what am I_ supposed_ to think, Frasier? They were _kissing_! That's a sure sign that she has feelings for

him!"

"But what if you're wrong? Daphne saw you kissing Amy. And that didn't mean anything, did it?"

Niles slumped against the car and put his hand on his forehead. "You're right, Frasier. God, what am I going to

do?"

Frasier put his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "If Daphne really loves you-and if last night was any

indication, there is no doubt in my mind that she does-then everything will work out just fine. Now go in there

and tell her how much you love her."

Niles smiled. "Thanks, Frasier. It was all a big misunderstanding anyway, right?"

"Exactly." Frasier said.

Niles turned and sprinted toward the studio, praying that he wasn't too late. However, when he reached the

building, a heavy sense of nervousness came over him. What in the world was he going to say? She'd obviously

been hurt enough to go running to... Bulldog of all people!

The mere thought made his skin crawl.

_Look Niles, all you have to do is tell her the truth. Explain that it was all a misunderstanding. Surely she'll _

_understand..._

But what if she didn't?

Sadly, it was a consequence he'd just have to face.

He walked down the hallway and turned the corner; the anxiety building with every step. When he reached the

studio, he peered into the window where Bulldog was still doing his show.

"_I think the Redskins have a good chance of making the Super bowl this year, as long as they can hold their own _

_against the Seahawks." _A caller was saying.

"You do, huh?" Bulldog answered.

"_Well, yeah. They have good defense, good offense and a great quarterback." _

"You live here in Seattle?" Bulldog asked.

"_Yeah. My whole life." _

"Let me get this straight. You live in Seattle but yet you don't think the Seahawks can win enough games to go

to the Super bowl?" Bulldog asked.

"Frankly, no and let me tell you why-."

"You know what I think? I think you're an idiot, so shut up!" Bulldog yelled, promptly hanging up on the caller.

Niles' insides burned, wondering how in the world Bulldog could still be on the airwaves. And worse... how his

own father could find Bulldog's terrible relations with his listeners amusing. He'd have to remember to have a

talk with his dad later.

"All right. We'll be back after this commercial and I'll take more of your calls. But don't say anything stupid if you

know what's good for you!" Bulldog said with a laugh.

Boldly, Niles forced the door open and glared at Bulldog.

"Hey! What's up, Doc?" Bulldog asked, laughing at his over-used greeting. When he noticed Niles' expression,

his grin disappeared.

"Whoa, Doc! You look pretty mad! What happened? Did one of your patients go off the deep end?"

A surge of anger flew through Niles; anger he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"The only one who's going off the _deep end_ may very well be _you,_ Bulldog...right into Puget Sound!"

"That's pretty funny, Doc!" Bulldog said. "I had no idea you had a sense of humor!"

"You won't be laughing for long!" Niles yelled, grabbing Bulldog by his shirt collar.

The door opened suddenly. "Holy crap, Niles! What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone, Roz! This is between me and Bulldog!" Niles said, tightening his grip on Bulldog, who

struggled to break free.

"You've got fifteen seconds, Bulldog." His producer said from the booth.

"Keep... running...commercials!" Bulldog stammered as he gasped for air.

Roz rushed over to Niles and separated the two men. "What's this all about?"

"It's about him... and Daphne." Niles said, trying to calm himself down.

"Bulldog and Daphne? God what a horrible thought! And that kiss! I thought I was going to be sick!" Roz said.

"Good thing it wasn't-."

Niles sighed and sunk into a nearby chair and covered his face with his hands.

"Frasier was right. It was stupid of me to string Amy along. She's just a patient who's in dire need of

affection-no matter how insincere But that's no excuse for my behavior. I was merely trying to keep her from

making a scene at Café Nervosa. I had no idea that Daphne would be there to witness it.

This whole thing was my fault. I hurt her, deeply and for that I'll never forgive myself. I should have told her

how I felt a long time ago instead of keeping my feelings inside. But now I guess it doesn't matter.

I can accept the fact that you and Daphne are... together now... God knows how much it pains me to say that. .

You're just going to make her miserable and she deserves so much more than that. I love her. More than words

can say, but if she makes you happy than so be it. Just promise me one thing?"

"Um... sure Doc." Bulldog said.

"Treat her like an angel, because there's no one on Earth or in heaven as wonderful as she is."

"Whatever you say, Doc." Bulldog said. To Niles' surprise, he picked up the microphone. "All right. Who's our

next caller?"

"We have Stan from Mountlake Terrace on three with the pick for the World Series."

Niles was appalled. He was practically giving away the love of his life and all Bulldog cared about was the

Seahawks going to the World Series!

He stepped out into the hallway, amazed to see that Roz was crying. "Roz what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard; the way you professed your love for Daphne

like that. I wish I could find a man who was that sincere."

Niles smiled and patted Roz's hand. "Well... thank you Roz. That means a lot, coming from you. I meant every

word but now I guess it's too late."

"No it isn't." Said a voice from behind him.

Roz smiled. "I'll leave you two alone, okay?"

Niles turned to find Daphne walking toward him, her face streaked with tears. "Daphne, I-."

Before he could finish, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended, she

held him closer than he dreamed was possible.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." She cried into his shirt.

"Oh Daphne..." He said, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair. "I'm the one who's sorry. I should have

never..."

She lifted her head and kissed him again. "Can I please say something first?"

Niles smiled. "Of course."

"When I saw you kiss that woman at Nervosa, I should have never assumed that-."

"I wish I would have known you were there. I missed you terribly, even though we'd just seen each other that

morning."

Daphne's jaw dropped in amazement. "You mean... you were thinking about me too?"

"Daphne, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." Niles said. "But now I

guess I have to be the mature, supportive type and give you my blessing. As much as it hurts me to do so."

"Your _blessing_? For what?" Daphne asked.

"You and Bulldog. I hope you're very happy together."

To his utter amazement, his anticipated nosebleed didn't happen.

"You can't be serious." Daphne said.

"I am. I can see how much he cares for you, and...Well... I love you so much that I'd do anything for you. And if

that means letting you be with the man you really love, then so be it." Niles said.

Daphne smiled through her tears. "Dr. Crane... Niles... I'm not in love with Bulldog. The truth is I don't really

even like him anymore. The only person I love-or will ever love is you."

Niles sighed with relief. "Really?"

Daphne grinned "Does this answer your question?" She took him in her arms and gave him a kiss unlike

anything he'd ever known before; a kiss that would surely make the angels in heaven green with envy.

"Daphne, I-."

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course." She said, unable to stop smiling.

"How did you know...? I mean, the only ones who heard me were Roz and Bulldog."

"And everyone in Seattle." Frasier said patting Niles on the shoulder.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne said.

"I'm happy to see that everything's okay now. I was worried about you both." Frasier said.

"Wait... what do you mean _everyone_ in Seattle?" Niles asked.

"Well, it seems that Bulldog's new producer isn't very... proficient... in the workings of a radio station, so

instead of running commercials, he left the microphone on."

"Dear God!" Niles said, putting his hands on his head in disbelief. "Frasier, I can't have all of Seattle knowing

about Amy! I mentioned that in the strictest confidence! I'll lose my license over this!"

"Actually Niles, I think everything will be just fine. I can grantee you that if Amy was listening, she won't be

asking you to pretend that you love her anymore." Frasier said.

"But how do you know that?" Niles asked.

Frasier smiled. "Because when you told Daphne how much you loved her, you were speaking from the heart.

And the heart never lies."

When they were alone in the hallway, Niles took Daphne in his arms and kissed her again, unaware of a smiling

Bulldog and Roz watching them through the window.

**THE END**


End file.
